


The unreturned sweater

by MrsBeatles



Category: Karlena - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Panic Attacks, Protective Kara Danvers, Sharing a Bed, Worried Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsBeatles/pseuds/MrsBeatles
Summary: After Lena found out that Kara was Supergirl, our Supercorp team aren't speaking to each other. Everything changes when Kara finds Lena having a panic attack.(I'm really bad at summaries and English isn't my first lenguage so... sorry for the mistakes)





	The unreturned sweater

Kara and Lena had broken up a few months ago…on their friendship. After all that happen with Sam’s/ Reign and Supergirl’s reveal, things between them went wrong. Lena got really upset with Kara for the years of lies, she was really heartbroken and so was Kara. They hadn’t spoke since then, but obviously both of them were dying inside. Kara gave up trying to get Lena to talk to her and Lena was mostly hurted, all she wanted to do was to tell Kara all about it but then she remembered that that was over. After a while the CEO thought that she hated Kara (and Supergirl as well) but with the months passing by, she understood that her pride was getting in the way. She knew that what Kara did was just to protect her for the risks that mean being best friends with Supergirl, her life was already dangerous for being a Luthor…  
So there they were... sad, lonely and apart from each other. Everybody around them could see it and it was painful. Lena talked with Alex (cause she was Sam’s new girlfriend) but with the condition that they wouldn’t talk about what happen with Kara, just simple chat about their days whenever they were at Sam’s or taking Ruby for a walk. Obviously Lena would avoid to tell Alex about how sad she felt sometimes, or how much she needed to see Kara, how much she missed those arms around her shoulders, or the perfume so characteristic of the blonde friend.  
That night Lena was especially sad, she just missed her friend. She had always been an independent women, she never needed to relay in anybody. But after she met Kara, she always knew there would always be a couch to crash, or a shoulder to cry. Not even the break up with James made she feel this sad (it didn't make her sad at all).  
Kara was at her apartment, it was late, so she was eating ice cream while watching TV. That afternoon, there was an incident at L-Corp and she got to see Lena, but the CEO was cold as the ice cream that was being eaten in front of the TV. The brunette wouldn’t even look at her in her Supergirl suit. She had to ask some question but Lena never move her eyes from the computer in the desk. Her heart broke a little bit more every time they saw each other, but she knew that it was her mistake and now the only thing left to do was to give Lena time, or just space, not to bother her at all. Every night she would check on Lena’s heartbeat just to make sure that she wasn’t in trouble. So she turned off the TV and used her superpowers to hear quietly. There were hundreds of hearts to hear but she would recognize Lena’s heart between millions.  
Something was wrong, Lena’s heartbeats were really fast, almost taquitardic. She got up in superspeed and took off by the window already in the suit. In a few seconds, she was outside Lena’s apartment. With her x ray vision, she could see that there was only Lena sitting on the floor of her bedroom, but the beating wouldn’t slow down. Even if Lena was mad to her, she only could think about her safety, so the blonde flow to the window and easily opened it without breaking anything only to see Lena sitting on the floor, sobbing and pressing a sweater against her eyes.  
“Lena?” Kara said to make clear that she was on the room and to not scare the brunette. “Lena what’s wrong? Are you hurt?” almost sounding desperate. The CEO raised her head, she was clearly crying but it seemed it was really hard for her to breath, kinda hyperventilating or maybe having a panic attack. Kara knew that Lena used to have panic attacks in the past but she didn't know that they were back. The blonde almost ran to the place were Lena was and knelt by her side. “Lena look at me, you are ok”. The brunette’s eyes were on hers, she was begging silently for help. Her mouth was slightly open, in need of air. Kara looked at her whole body, she wasn’t hurt at all. Lena was in panic, so she proceeded like Alex once had told her. “Is it ok if a touch you?” she asked with calm voice and saw how Lena slowly nodded at her. So she took the sweater away from the CEO, got closer and gently putted her arms around her shoulders. Lena’s body was almost rigid, but little by little her head found her way to Kara’s chest “It’s gonna be ok, try concentrate on the sound of my heartbeats.” she whispered against Lena’s temple. The blonde could see that Lena’s position wasn’t the best so she seated against on the wall, and the CEO rolled a little bit to lean onto Kara. They stayed still for a while, Kara whispered to Lena to calm her down and looked at the sweater that was in Lena’s hands. She recognised instantly, it was hers, her National City University sweater. Kara knew that Lena had it but she thought that with their fight, the CEO would have thrown it away. But Lena was holding to one of her clothes while having a panic attack, maybe Kara wasn't the only one missed her friend. “You are ok, I’m here” she said while she ran her hand down Lena’s back. A few minutes passed and the CEO was still mildly laying with her body in between Kara’s legs. Her heartbeats were better that before, and her fingers weren’t shaking anymore. “How are you? Are you feeling better? Keep breathing like that, it gonna be ok. I promise” she said and left a kiss in Lena’s hair. “I- I- I feel a little bit b-better.” Lena finally said with raspy voice. Kara felt instant relief at those words, and pressed her arms a little bit more to let Lena know that she wasn’t alone anymore. “Do you wanna talk about what happened? I understand if you don’t...” Kara said slowly. “I can’t do this anymore” and Lena never sounded this sad to Kara. “what? Were you thinking of… oh Lee please tell me you weren’t” The blonde had the worst thoughts. “No Kara, not that. I can’t do this fighting anymore.” Lena said and a tear rolled down her cheek. “I miss you so much that I don’t even care that you hide the truth about Supergirl. I miss you so much that it’s hard for me to go to work everyday. I miss so much that i can’t fall asleep without crying every night.” Kara could feel her heart pumping in her throat but at the same time, she felt better that Lena wasn't mad at her anymore.  
“I’m sorry Lee. Hiding things from you made me feel like the worst person, I really believe that I was protecting you. Every day without you is enormously difficult for me too.” With that said, Lena took Kara’s hand in hers and didn’t let go. Slowly, both got up from the floor, it was really late at night. They mostly looked into each other eyes and didn’t say much but they both understood what that look meant.  
Kara was standing in the middle of Lena’s bedroom after she prepared tea for the CEO. “I should get going, it's kinda late.” she said scratching the back of her neck and walking to the window, ready to flight back to her apartment.  
“Wait.” Lena said just in time and Kara turned around to look at her. “Tell me”  
“Would you stay with me? I don’t want to waste any minute without you now that you know how I feel.”  
“Of course. I don’t want to be without you either.” Kara went directly to the wardrobe and changed to the clothes Lena had saved for her at sleepovers. Supergirl’s suit was left resting in a chair and Kara got under the sheets next to Lena. The CEO put her head on Kara’s chest and her hand on her waist. They held onto each other until they fall asleep.


End file.
